Twelve Days of Christmas
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: With Christmas just around the corner, Miz decides that he and John should do something different this year. John is slowly getting into it... *Originally 25 Days of Christmas; explanation inside*
1. Introduction

**Title**: Twelve Days of Christmas  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor, Holiday  
**Pairings**: Mizena  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex  
**Summary**: With Christmas just around the corner, Miz decides that he and John should do something different this year. John is slowly getting into it...

**AN**: Okay, so I love Christmas, so this will be a Christmas fic! There are going to be thirteen chapters, including one on the day of Christmas. That's right. I'm going to post one ON Christmas when I'm supposed to be spending time with family. Haha. This is probably going to be short, as far as chapter-length goes, but its okay. I'm just doing this for cuteness, I guess.  
_Note: _This fic was originally Twenty-Five Days of Christmas, but I had to change it. The reasoning behind this is a) one chapter a day is apparently something I cannot keep up with, and b) I really had a problem trying to figure out what these two would be getting each other. So, here is the new fic, though there really aren't any major changes.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 12th**

Mike watched the sky as they flew in the plane. John was snoozing next to him, which was a plus, since Mike really didn't know what to talk about. He was trying to figure out what to do with John for Christmas. It was their first Christmas together, and he wanted to do something different. His blue eyes moved over to look at John, frowning curiously before sighing and looking back out the window.

He could always gather a few of their friends together and do a Secret Santa thing, but he knew that Jeff was already planning that. Except, that he was actually going to get the entire roster together, including Mark who hated these kinds of things, and going to make them all do the Secret Santa thing. He was probably going to do it tomorrow, knowing Jeff. Mike sighed softly, putting his forehead against the window. He was actually comfortable, for once, but was just bored. He didn't want to read any of the books he had, though they were very good, his iPod battery was dead, and John was asleep. Mike was almost tempted to do something to him, but it wasn't worth it. John was a sweet guy most of the time, but he was mean as a momma grizzly when someone woke him up.

Mike sighed and was about to beat his head on the window when the stewardess came up.

"Mr. Mizanin?" she asked. Mike looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked. She smiled.

"We're about to start serving drinks. Since you're one of our VIP passengers, along with Mr. Cena here, we take yours first. What would you like to drink?" she asked. Mike looked at John and tried to think for a minute.

"Uh... I want a Sprite, and can I get a Coke for John here? He'll probably want it when he wakes up," Mike said. The stewardess smiled and nodded before walking away. Mike pulled out the AirMag that was in the back of the seat in front of him and flipped through it. It talked about Brad and Angelina (boring), Johnny Depp (kind of interesting), and some weird movie that was coming out. Mike wasn't nearly interested enough to pay attention to it. This Christmas thing was still bothering him.

He glanced over, idly looking at all of the other people on the plane when he saw a man present a small box, wrapped in Christmas paper to the woman sitting with him. She laughed, kissed him, and presented him with a box as well. Mike watched them open the boxes, zoning out slightly as he pondered it. It was an interesting idea, but would it work...? He had to make sure that John was willing to go with it.

The stewardess came back, putting two tall plastic cups of ice on the tray that was down in front of Mike. She then put the two sodas on the tray, smiling at him.

"If there's anything else you want, let me know," she said. Mike nodded absently as he opened the Sprite, carefully pouring it into one of the plastic cups. Would he be able to think up the different gifts for John? John wasn't an easy man to shop for at all... He tended to not be that vocal about the things that he liked. He usually just threw out that usual, 'Whatever you get me is fine' excuse. It drove Mike nuts, but there was nothing that he could do to get his lover to tell him what he wanted.

Hell, if anyone could do it, it was Mike. Mike smiled and looked at John, who had his hat pulled over his head. It was so faded and old that Mike couldn't even tell what it was that was supposed to be on the damn hat. Maybe that could be one of the gifts...

"You're staring again, Mike."

John's voice was thick with sleep and the hat was still over his face. Mike snorted, snatching the hat and tucking it between him and the window. John opened one eye and glanced over at Mike.

"Not at you, knuckle head," Mike stated, passing the other cup of ice and the Coke to his lover. "I was staring at a bug on your hat." John laughed, sitting up and stretching out as best he could, pouring the Coke into the cup. He took a drink and looked at Mike.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You were lost in thought before we even got on the plane," John said. Mike sighed, putting down the Sprite.

"This is our first Christmas together," he said, looking at John as blue met blue. "I just think it should be something special. I was trying to think of something to do, and I think I have an idea."

"Okay," John said, situating himself in the seat as though they were at a business meeting. "What've ya got?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking we exchange one gift, everyday, until Christmas day."

John was quiet for a minute, and looked at Mike in curiosity.

"Starting tomorrow? Twelve gifts, from December 13th to the 25th?" John asked. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, if you can think up twelve gifts," Mike said, watching him. John shrugged, and nodded.

"Okay," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm game."

Mike smiled and looked out the window, thinking about what it was that he could get for John.

**TBC**

**AN**: Yeah, so that's it for the chapter. Sorry that it got changed so late in the game, but it was impossible for me to keep up with it. Hope you'll like this one just as much!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**AN**: Okay, I decided to post the second chapter before I went to bed. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Right. Okay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 13th**

John pondered what it was he should get Mike. Mike was usually a pretty easy guy to shop for. He was very open about what it was he wanted, though it was usually a spur of the moment thing he wanted. If he saw it, he'd say he wanted it and John would keep it in mind. He had to admit that this idea of Mike's was a pretty good idea. It was pretty unique.

John looked through the store, curiously looking for something that Mike would like. The guy was very childlike, but was picky at the same time. John sighed, taking off his hat and scratching his head for a minute before putting it back on. Before he could turn all the way around to walk out of the store, a clerk was there to help.

"Hi! How can I help you today?" he asked. John looked at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh, I'm looking for a gift for my cousin," John said, feeling horrible for lying like that. But, he was John Cena, and it would be hard to explain... He shook the thoughts loose.

"Okay, what does he like...?"

"... Bright colors and WWE," John said. It was the only thing he could think of. The clerk grinned and walked over to the toy aisle, leading John who was curious as to what it was the guy was going to pull out.

"I think this will be great for him," the clerk said, holding up a box. John grinned, laughing and shaking his head.

"No, this is great," John said, smiling. He looked at the shelf for the price and saw something else next to it that he took with a grin. "And I'll take this one too..."

**TwelveDaysofChristmas**

Mike sighed as he fought with the guy on the phone. The guy wouldn't just answer his question, and that was all Mike wanted him to do. The guy finally took him off hold.

"Sir-"

"Don't sir me. Just tell me if you fucking have it or not," Mike said. The guy paused for a minute, and then spoke again.

"Yes, we have it."

"Good. Hold onto it, and I'll be down there in like fifteen minutes, okay? And I swear to God, if it's not there when I get there, I'm going to bust your damn face into the ground, got it?" After the guy agreed, Mike hung up, grabbing his wallet and sticking it in his back pocket before he walked out to the car.

Twenty minutes later, Mike walked out with a small bag in his hand. He drove back to the hotel, singing along with the radio, happy that things were going his way. When he pulled up to the hotel, he jogged up to his and John's room, seeing John already there. The WWE Champion grinned, his dimples flashing.

"You came in before I could wrap it," John said. Mike shrugged.

"I wasn't even going to wrap yours," Mike said, tossing the small bag to John. John blinked and put his hand in the bag, pulling out a small keychain of a 1989 Dodge Charger that was painted orange. He laughed when he saw it and then passed Mike one of the bags with his gift. Mike blinked and then dipped his hand into the bag, pulling out a box for an action figure. Inside the plastic was a small action figure, wearing bright colored shorts with a fedora as an accessory. Mike looked at John.

"It's me," he said, a smirk on his face. John held up the keychain.

"This is cute, Mike," he said. Mike grinned.

"I had to fight a serious fucking asshole over it too. You'd better like it!" Mike put on a fake-angry face and John laughed walking over to Mike and kissing him.

"I love it."

**TBC**

**AN:** Haha!! And there it is! That's two, and that's it for tonight. Okay, bye!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. Two Turtle Doves

**AN**: Hey everyone! I know I'm a little behind because I didn't post anything yesterday, but I'll eventually get caught up. Thanks to all the reviewers, and welcome to the new ones who are here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 14th**

Mike got up early that next morning, stretching out before looking over at John. His lover was sleeping soundly, his arm resting on Mike's lap. Mike grinned, but lifted John's arm, putting it down next to him. Immediately after Mike let the arm go, it went back to his lap, without even hitting the bed. Mike stared at the arm, blinking one eye then the other. He frowned, picking the arm up and moving it again. Once again, the arm moved to his lap before he could put it down on the bed. Mike was so caught up in this mystery that he didn't notice John's eyes open and the older man grin at him.

"Look here, you arm… You belong to my Johnny… But I will rip you off at the elbow. Do what I want you to do," he whispered, pointing to the arm menacingly. He lifted it again, moving it to beside John. This time, however, the arm didn't even go down. It merely stayed in the air. Mike's eyes widened and the arm slowly began to inch toward him. He backed away until he found himself on the edge of the bed. However, in Mike's morning fog, he saw the edge of the bed as the edge of a canyon.

"Damn you arm…" he whispered again. The fingers on the hand of the arm started to wiggle, and the arm never stopped its march to him. Mike leaned back a little too far, however, and fell off the bed. He yelped as he did, groaning when he hit the ground rather suddenly for the edge of a cliff.

"Shit! Mike, are you okay?" John asked, moving to look over the edge of the bed. Mike rubbed his head, looking at the arm with a glare.

"This is not over yet, arm."

John shook his head, laughing before he shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mike stood up, looking at the bed like it just kicked his puppy. John hid his grin and opened his arms to Mike, who immediately curled up on him.

"Johnny, the bed tossed me off, and the arm was being mean. It didn't do what I wanted it to do," he complained. John fought very hard to keep the smile off his face as he rested his chin on Mike's head.

"Well, you were being a little commanding," John said. Mike stopped, then lifted his head so that he was looking at John.

"That's it. No nookie for you," he stated, starting to climb out of John's lap. However, John's traitorous – to Mike – arms decided that he wasn't going anywhere, so they locked around him. Mike struggled, frowning before glaring at the arms.

"Damn you arms…" he muttered. John chuckled softly, causing Mike to pout up at him. John couldn't resist any longer and leaned in, pressing his lips to Mike's. The younger man groaned in content, kissing John back, their tongues snaking out at the same time to touch and meet each other. After a minute, John's arms loosened. Mike felt this and put his feet down, pulling away from the kiss at the same time he stood up. A triumphant smile was on his face.

"Ha!! I get the shower first!!"

Knowing that a sleepy Mike was a childish and fun-loving Mike, John played along, making a huge scene about not being able to shower first. Finally, he stopped, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. Mike raised an eyebrow at him, pointing dramatically.

"I will not fall for your tricks, Mr. Chain Gang! The shower is mine!! I won it fair and square!" And with that, Mike walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. John raised an eyebrow and grinned, shaking his head. His Mike was a silly, silly man.

**TwelveDaysofChristmas**

Once Mike was completely showered and awake, he dressed himself in a pair of designer blue jean, a dark red t-shirt with an intricate design in black crossing the entire shirt and continuing on the back. He pulled on his coat before securing his scarf around his neck. He smiled at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. John was asleep on the bed again, the sheet thrown haphazardly across his waist. Mike snorted and headed out, grabbing his gloves, wallet, and the room key as he did.

He walked down the street from the hotel, nodding to people who passed by him before swerving and entering the small building. He sighed at how warm it was, but didn't take off anything. Hopefully, he'd only be there for a minute before heading back out.

"How can I help you, sir?" A rather large black man came out from the back and was addressing him.

"Uh, I know this is kind of a weird request, but I need some of your stuff. The stuff you usually give to the people who come here," Mike said. The man looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He started to say something, but Mike cut him off.

"I know it's probably against policy, but I travel with the WWE and I need it-" The guy cut him off.

"Wait, you travel with the WWE?" he asked. Mike refrained from saying anything mean about the guy's ability to hear, and nodded instead. "In that case, you can have it. The WWE does a lot of great stuff for us. It'd be an honor to help you." Mike blinked and smiled, following the guy to the back to pick out his stuff.

About an hour later – that guy was a chatterbox, but Mike enjoyed it – Mike came back into the room, a bag in his hand, and breakfast on the way. He saw that the bed was empty – and made, he noticed. Silly housewife. Someone else would have done it! – and waited a minute, hearing the shower running. Mike shook his head and smiled, taking everything out of the bag and putting all but one thing in his duffel. He and John had agreed not to go through one another's stuff, so Mike wasn't worried about it. Mike plopped down on the bed, spreading out. He stared at the ceiling as he smelled the heady scent of the soap carried on the steam coming out from the bottom of the bathroom door fill the room. He smiled, loving that smell. He had gotten used to it.

A couple minutes later, John came out in a towel, and blinked at Mike, grinning.

"I guess I took longer than I thought I would," he said. Mike grinned back.

"It's cool. I was counting the dots on the ceiling."

"How many?"

"So far, there's four hundred, eighty-six. Hurry up, John. I want to give you your gift early." John nodded at Mike and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on before dropping on the bed next to Mike, leaning over it and pulled his bag close to him. He reached in as Mike pulled a black hat out of his pocket. It was black, with a red bill, and had the United States Marine Corps logo emblazoned on the front. John smiled, taking it and putting it on his head.

"Perfect fit," He told Mike. Mike laughed and shrugged.

"The Marine in there was pretty great. I told him I toured with WWE, and he gave it over almost immediately. It was pretty cool to see a fan like that," he said. John smiled and passed Mike another box, similar to the one he had gotten yesterday. This time, however, there was a guy in a black shirt with a blue shield on it, the words Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect on it. Mike laughed and tapped it against John's head. The Massachusetts native laughed back.

"Oh, I know what this guy will do with my other guy," Mike said, smirking at John. John raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. Mike grinned as John got close, leaning in over him.

"Oh yeah."

**TBC**

**AN**: There ya go! Dunno what else to say, so there ya go!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	4. Three French Hens

**AN**: So, it's been a while, and I'm… almost behind. I'll probably be throwing up a couple chapters a day to make sure it's done by Christmas at one point or another. The t-shirt mentioned in this fic is real. I actually used to have one, but I have no idea what happened to it… Oh, and I love the Marines. My uncle was one. Semper Fi. First kinda-sorta sex scene is in this chapter!! Yay me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 15****th**

The two took off in the plane that was headed for their next location. In all honesty, it was tiring, frustrating, and everything else. However, John had gone out early that morning, fighting crazy Christmas shoppers, psycho drivers, and the blistering cold in order to get Mike's next gift. He stuffed it in his duffel, aiming to give it to his lover on the plane. He honestly didn't care if Mike gave him his in the plane, or at the hotel, or even waited until Christmas to give it to him. Truth be told, he rather liked seeing Mike laugh, gasp, or even just grin at him at the surprises presented to him. Something told John that Christmas may just be his favorite holiday with Mike.

As the plane was taking off, John forgot all about the gift. The reason? Mike, of course. Mike had decided that John should sit by the window, and Mike would be in the middle seat. No one was in the aisle seat, which made Mike's little plan all the better. The plane leveled off, and Mike immediately reached over with one hand, unzipping John's pants. John looked at his lover in confusion, but hissed softly as Mike's hand found his cock, gently stroking it, his fingers ghosting over the tip. John bit his tongue in an effort to prevent from groaning aloud, but he couldn't help it, and a soft groan escaped him. Mike smirked, but continued, his skilled fingers teasing and milking John's cock. He took off the United States Marine Corps hat that Mike had given him and put it in front of his face, almost as though he were going to go to sleep. However, he was far from asleep, his hips thrusting into Mike's hand. Mike was looking around the airplane, a smirk on his face as John grunted in pleasure. Finally, he growled Mike's name under the hat and came in Mike's hand. The younger man looked at John, turning to face him fully as he licked his hand clean, his eyes never leaving the lust-filled blue of John's.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you for that," John panted. Mike laughed, politely asking the woman if they could have some napkins. She came back a minute later, practically throwing them at Mike, who flipped her off and cleaned John up, gently tucking him back in his pants and zipping him back up.

"Now that you made me forget what I was going to do," John muttered, grabbing his duffel from under the seat in front of him. Mike immediately grinned, sitting up straighter in his seat as John handed him a bag. Mike opened the bag, seeing a dual pack of the Transformers and Transformers 2 DVDs. He grinned, throwing his arms around John and kissing him. John laughed, kissing him back, before pulling away.

"I thought you'd like that," he said. Mike grinned, pulling up his duffel and stuffing the DVDs in there.

"You are going to watch them with me." It wasn't a question, but John nodded regardless. Mike then shoved a black t-shirt at John. He unfolded it, seeing the USMC logo in white on the left corner of the front. He turned it around, and there was a gray tank in the background, behind stenciled letters that read, 'Pain is Weakness Leaving the Body'. He smiled at Mike, kissing Mike sweetly before putting the shirt into his duffel.

"I'll wear it with pride," he teased. Mike snorted, shaking his head before grinning.

"You're such a dweeb."

"But I'm your dweeb."

**TBC**

**AN**: Short, sweet, smutty. Three words I love in most of my fanfics. I hope you enjoyed it!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	5. Six Geese ALaying

**AN: **Okay, so I know I said this was going to be thirteen chapters, but I lied. It's getting harder and harder to figure out what they should do before and/or after the gifts are exchanged, so I'm skipping ahead. All this really means is that I'm going to be narrowing it down from thirteen chapters to somewhere around seven chapters. No particular reason, except time is counting down. Also, this probably won't be done by Christmas, only because my brother will be here TOMORROW!! Thanks for reading anyway, and here is the sixth day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

_sixGeEsEaLAYING  
fiveGoLdEnRINGS  
fourMoCkInGBIRDS  
threeFrEnChHENS  
twoTuRtLeDOVES  
aPaRtRiDgEinaPEARTREE_

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 18th**

It had been almost a week into this gift exchange thing that John and Mike had going on, and each one of them had been getting gifts that were increasingly more expensive. Mike was pretty sure he knew exactly what it was he was going to get John on the last day of this exchange, but that had to say secret so that John didn't find out.

As for John, he had already figured out every gift he was going to get Mike. John hadn't been really into this at first, but all the expressions on Mike's face as he got the gift, they were all worth it. John remembered each expression, and each present.

He had gotten Mike tickets for a concert his favorite band, Bullet For My Valentine. Mike's eyes got huge and the sex that night was fantastic. He got him a Sirius HD radio. Mike said that he didn't have a car to put it in right now, but he'd hold onto it until he did. But, his eyes had been a lighter, happier shade of blue. And, today's gift... Well, John was expecting a big laugh out of that one. Well, a laugh, and maybe more good sex. John couldn't help it.

Mike also had been paying attention to the way John reacted to his gifts as well. He got John a Fast and Furious box set, which included _The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast, 2 Furious, _and _Fast and Furious_, the new one that had come out. John had laughed, his dimples flashing, blue eyes dancing with mirth. After that, Mike got John the newest Command and Conquer game, which he was forced to watch him play for about an hour and a half until Mike had distracted him. And now... Well, Mike had begun to run out of ideas, but he was sure he could get it again. He wasn't sure how much John would like this one.

The two checked into the hotel as they parked John's car in there, causing Mike to smile as they got into the warmth of the hotel. Apparently, there was something about cold that Mike just didn't like. They checked into the hotel, got the key to their room, and went on up. Mike immediately dropped his stuff by the bed and collapsed onto it, pulling the blankets up around him after kicking off his shoes. John smiled, pulling his bag next to the bed, and kicked off his shoes, curling up into the bed with Mike. Mike immediately curled around him.

"God, I love that you're always warm," Mike muttered. John laughed and pulled out a small wrapped package from his bag. Mike blinked, curling up onto John's lap and pulling off the paper, tossing it somewhere in the room. He saw a black t-shirt, which he held up, letting it fall unfolded. Mike blinked.

The shirt was black, a red outlined shield, like a family crest, was in the middle. There was white on the inside of the red, and then blue. A red oval was inside the blue, and surrounding the red oval were the words, in white, HUSTLE LOYALTY RESPECT. There was a black and white image of John putting the STF on someone. Four starts were around the bottom of the image, and above it were the letters HLR. Mike lowered the shirt, putting it on the bed, and turning in John's lap so that he was straddling the larger man. John blinked, watching as Mike's eyes darkened. Unfortunately, John couldn't tell what that meant.

Before John could ask, Mike's lips crashed onto his, his tongue sliding into John's mouth. Surprised, John allowed Mike to dominate the kiss, but John stopped that before it got too far. He growled softly, gripping Mike's hips and kissing back. John held Mike to him, before gently pulling back, grinning.

"I take it you liked it," he said, dimples flashing. Mike nuzzled his chest for a minute before grabbing his own bag, grabbing a large wrapped package. He stayed on John's lap as John unwrapped it. It was a book, with a black cover, an older, red Chevy Corvette on the cover. In red print, styled to resemble pinstripes on a car, the title read, _101 Things You Never Knew About Muscle Cars, and A Few Things You Did_. John smiled, his eyes lightning, and he put it next to him, kissing Mike again, slowly flipping his lover over, hovering above him.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world," John muttered as his lips descended on Mike's. Mike couldn't agree more.

**TBC**

**AN**: Even though I didn't include the other chapters, they did still exchange gifts everyday. I thought you'd all like to know that. So, yeah. There's what we've got so far. Buh-bye!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	6. Eleven Pipers Piping

**AN:** Aha!! I return. I have not forgotten about all of you, my dears. I've just been hanging out with my brother, and to be honest, I'm surprised that I am actually able to update right now. HA! Okay, so… This chapter is skipping forward about five more days. That's right, that makes it December 23rd!! Now, the reason for this is that I don't really have that much time left and what not to post before Christmas. Also, for those of you who caught on faster than I did that I was a day short, the couple is not exchanging gifts on Christmas Eve, which will be explained here, okay? Okay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

_elevenPiPeRsPIPING  
tenLoRdSaLEAPING  
nineLaDiEsDANCING  
eightMaIdSaMILKING  
sevenSwAnSaSWIMMING  
sixGeEsEaLAYING  
fiveGoLdEnRINGS  
fourMoCkInGBIRDS  
threeFrEnChHENS  
twoTuRtLeDOVES  
aPaRtRiDgEinaPEARTREE_

**TwelveDaysofChristmas  
December 23****rd**

More gifts were exchanged after that, usually with Mike wearing the Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt that John had give him. Mike had given John the gray Chick Magnet shirt he used to wear, an HD Surround Sound system, a PS3 and a bunch of games, and a giant HD Plasma TV. John had bounced around pretty excitedly and had it all shipped to his house in Tampa, which made Mike laugh. John had gotten Mike a $100 iTunes gift card, an Xbox 360 and a bunch of games, all of the Nip/Tuck Season DVDs, and a dark blue Sony Vaio laptop with built in Wi-Fi.

Today marked the two-day mark. Luckily, both John and Mike had already gotten all of their shopping done for each other at this point. Mike stopped, dropping onto the bed beside his lover.

"So, tomorrow we're going to Tampa for Christmas, right?" he asked. John nodded, turning the TV down. It wasn't anything interesting anyway, so he paid attention to Mike, smiling as his lover curled up to him.

"Yeah. We'll set up the HD stuff you got me, and I'll get your HD radio put in then, okay?" John asked. Mike frowned and looked at him.

"My car's still in LA, John," Mike said. John looked at him before grinning widely, his dimples making the grin look younger and more boyish.

"Whoops."

With that, John reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Mike, who looked at it for a minute before opening. A gasp escaped him as he looked at the photo inside.

The picture was of a 2010 red Chevy Corvette. On the front two doors were the black and white yin-yang symbol that had been on Mike's fedora, ring pants, and ring boots before. On the roof was a rectangle. The upper half was white, and the bottom half was black. The bottom half had, in white letters, BE MIZ. The bottom half had black eyes watching. Mike moved to straddle John's waist, leaning in and frenching him, delighted by the moan that John let out. Mike pulled back.

"Thank you so much. It's great," he said, grinning. He put it on the nightstand and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here is yours."

John frowned, but opened the envelope. Two tickets fell out. He looked at Mike, who merely watched him, before he looked at them. They were two tickets for the New England Patriot's next game, which was in January. John smirked, putting the tickets with the picture of the car on the nightstand. He then pulled Mike back down, capturing his lover's lips. Mike moaned as he kissed him back, the sound swallowed by John's lips.

"John… wait…" Mike said, pulling away. He licked his lips for a minute before speaking.

"Tomorrow, we're not going to exchange gifts, okay? We'll save our last gift for Christmas morning. Is that okay?" he asked. John blinked, but nodded.

"That's excellent," he said. Mike smiled and they kissed again, hands wondering and moving up each other's bodies.

**TBC**

**AN:** Short, I know, but I just wanted to get that part done for now. I'm going to try to type up the next chapter and have it posted by Christmas Eve, but no promises. We'll see what happens. Anyway, more updates for _Behind the Façade, The Darkness That Divides, Steamin' Up the Place_, and _A Collection of Kisses_ probably won't come until after Christmas… More than likely, somewhere around the New Year. Hope you enjoyed!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	7. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**AN**: As I sit here in my Santa Claus pajamas, I realize that another year is almost upon me. I reflect on what I have done this year and realize that I am one SERIOUSLY lazy little bitch. HA! But, that's okay. I snuck away (AKA I can't go to sleep yet), so I figured I might as well write the final chapter of this fic for all of you who read it and love me. So, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. FF was being a bit of a bitch and wouldn't let me load this up, so it's a day late.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. I also do not own any of the corporations for the gifts mentioned in this fic. They are all property and copyright of their respective owners.

_twleveDrUmMeRsDRUMMING  
elevenPiPeRsPIPING  
tenLoRdSaLEAPING  
nineLaDiEsDANCING  
eightMaIdSaMILKING  
sevenSwAnSaSWIMMING  
sixGeEsEaLAYING  
fiveGoLdEnRINGS  
fourMoCkInGBIRDS  
threeFrEnChHENS  
twoTuRtLeDOVES  
aPaRtRiDgEinaPEARTREE_

**TwelveDaysofChristmas**

**December 25th  
**

Christmas Eve was spent in warm, albeit a bit rainy, Tampa. Mike called his parents and talked to them for what felt like hours as he watched John sit in the driver's seat of that beautiful Chevy Corvette that he had been given, putting in the Sirius HD radio. After that, however, Mike had gone inside, staying very secretive, not allowing John to get too close to the door. Apparently, whatever he was dealing with had something to do with John's final present. At least, that was the only reason John could fathom as to why Mike would be so secretive.

So, Christmas Eve came and went, the both of them snuggling and holding one another, telling them how happy they were with Christmas so far. Mike felt loved and cherished in a way he hadn't expected, and John felt warm, even though the Florida temperature had plummeted to an unbelievable thirty-four degrees.

The next morning, John awoke to someone pouncing on him, tackling him and proceeding to bounce. He opened one eye, groggily grunting something that wouldn't even make sense to a baby.

"John!!! Johnny, get up, it's Christmas!" Mike squealed. John blinked a few times, staring at his lover before sitting up.

"It is?" he asked stupidly. Mike stared at him for a minute before swatting at him.

"If you aren't downstairs in twenty minutes, I'm going to come up here and pour coffee in your eyes, okay? Okay."

With that, Mike grabbed some pants and rand down the stairs, pulling the sleeping pants on his body before he launched himself over the stairs. John stared at the door for a minute, considering going back to sleep. Then again, that threat with the coffee sounded a bit too realistic for his tastes, so he convinced himself to get up, merely pulling on a pair of sweats before following his lover down the stairs, yawning.

Instead of being allowed to go directly to make coffee, as he had wanted, John was directed instead to the front door. He was about to object, when Mike shoved him out of the house. Stumbling slightly, John caught his balance in time to nearly fall into a dark black car. John blinked for a moment, running his hands over the frame. He had a lot of cars, but none that were quite like this. He stepped back, one eyebrow arched.

The car was a 1969 Shelby Mustang GT, one of the cars he had yet to get his hands on, but had craved. It was painted a sleek black, a coat of wax having been applied to make it shine brightly. On the hood, in white, were the letters U C and ME. Around the C was a bright red circle, with a slash going through the letter. John blinked a few times and turned, just in time to see Mike hold up the keys.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny," he said. John smiled, moving over to his lover and wrapping his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Mike's mouth immediately opened to John's assault, inviting and enticing John's tongue to taste him. John did so, enveloping Mike's mouth in the kiss. Mike moaned softly, but John pulled back, grinning, his dimples flashing.

"Wait, wait," he said. "Before we get to that, I have to give you your last present," John said. Mike blinked slightly, but nodded curiously. John walked back inside the house, Mike following him and closing the door behind them. John took a small box from on top of the mantle, passing it to Mike. Mike looked at him curiously, but opened the box, ripping the wrapping paper off. Inside, on a plush cushion, sat a silver key. Mike frowned at it, and John took it, walking to the front door. Mike's eyes widened as John slid the key in, locking and then unlocking the door.

"This is now your house too, Mikey," John said. Mike's eyes watered, but he refused to let any tears fall. He took the key, putting it back in the box and putting it back on the mantle. When John looked at him curiously, Mike turned, wrapping his arms around John's neck and kissing, pulling the larger man down to crush their lips together. John growled slightly, shoving Mike's pants off his body. Mike did the same, and their hands were a flurry of movement, feeling the familiar planes and surfaces of one another's bodies.

It came down to Mike writhing and panting under John as his large fingers stretched and teased Mike's tight hole.

"Fuck... John... Fuck me..." Mike groaned, arching into the fingers. John smirked, but looked at him, concern mixing with lust in his blue eyes.

"No lube?" he asked. Mike looked at him.

"Consider it another present, if you want," he stated, his tone sarcastic. John blinked, but grinned, lining his throbbing dick up with Mike's tight hole. As he pushed in, Mike screamed in the mixture of pleasure and pain that he loved. John loved how vocal Mike was during sex, so it just urged him to push in faster. He slammed in, pausing, their breaths mingling as Mike groaned. Mike arched up, causing John to push into him ever so slightly. John smirked, lifting Mike's legs up as he pulled back, beginning a pattern in and out, his pace fast and rough. Mike's moans were escalating in volume, as were his demands.

"John... Faster... God..."

John pulled out, shifting his hips slightly, before he slammed back in. The scream that Mike gave that time nearly made John cum there, but he blocked it.

"Fuck... right there... Right there!"

John grinned, chuckling softly before he began shallow thrusts, teasing his writhing and panting lover. He knew the command for him to continue was coming, but before it did, John had resumed his almost brutal pace, slamming in and out, hitting the prostate full on.

"Fuck... touch me... Touch me... Please John, please..."

John couldn't resist Mike's pleas, so he shifted slightly again, still keeping his throbbing dick slamming into Mike's prostate, but he began to stroke Mike roughly, his hand sliding up and down the thick, hot flesh. Mike couldn't get another word out before he came loudly into John's hand, the scream of John's name causing his voice to go hoarse. John grunted, and came inside Mike, filling his lover to the brim. John pulled out, holding Mike to him as they both lay panting.

"Welcome home," John whispered, pressing his lips to Mike's temple. To Mike, there was never a better place to call home.

**-Fin-**

**AN: **That's right!! I'm finally done with it!! And, I did manage to finish it by Christmas, even if I couldn't upload it. Sorry it went through so many changes, but I do think I like this version much better than the other one that probably would have come out. I hope you all had a great Christmas, and have a happy New Year.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
